Spencer
by hamxcheese
Summary: "My name is Spencer. I'm Eight. I like robots and cars and stuff. I like watching TV and video games and stuff. I have a dad but I have a papa too." AU. Daddy!Kurtbastian drabbles. Read and Review!
1. My Name is Spencer

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 260  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Hello everyone! This story would be a set of drabbles about Spencer!

Spencer is a nice boy. Hope you enjoy his adventures as he grows up!

* * *

My name is Spencer. I'm Eight.

I like robots and cars and stuff.

I like watching TV and video games and stuff.

I like my Papa's Ham and Cheese sandwich. It's really cheesy... but in a good way and stuff.

I have a dad too. He stays in his workroom most of the time.

He says I can't be there most days. 'Cause it's dangerous.

He's pretty neat, but he says, pins could be anywhere.

He has all these sorts of different kinds of cloths.

He calls them fabric... whatever that means.

But I like watching him work.

He's like a magician sometimes. Yeah.

Sometimes, I watch him work. He fiddles with cloths and I blink, and then he has a shirt in his hands.

It's magic.

I see him sparkle too. That's 'cause he looks like he's having fun.

And sequins are stuck on him. Yeah.

My favoritest thing on Earth would have to be my dog. Dad said that he wanted a cat but Papa said dogs are better.

Papa slept on the couch but the next day, I got my dog.

I named him Buttons. To make Dad smile. I like it when he smiles and I'm sure that Papa loves that too.

'Cause Papa would get thimbles* when Dad smiles a lot. And then Papa would smile too.

* * *

*****The use of** thimbles **is a peter pan reference.

**Please read and review! :)**


	2. Going to the Zoo

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 266  
**Rating: **K+

**AN:** Thank you for the views, follows, favorites, and of course the reviews! Words cannot describe how awesome you guys are. We would love to hear more from you guys too! Please review 'cause reviews makes writing easier! Also, you can leave **prompts** in your reviews.

**Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Dad and Papa brought me to the zoo today. It has a lot of animals.

I love the zoo. I wanted to bring some of the animals home but Dad said that it was such a circus with me and Papa and Buttons around.

I haven't been to a circus before though. I'm guessing it's like a zoo too... Or a bunch of people who like ham and cheese sandwiches.

I tried to convince my Dad to buy me a penguin but Papa said that Dad's already a penguin.

...Then Dad called Papa a meerkat. ...whatever that means.

Papa and Dad started to have a "discussion" after that- a word that Dad uses when they start fighting.

They would roar like lions.

Then they would growl like tigers.

But then Papa hugs Dad like a silly monkey would… And Dad would cling to him like a Koala Bear.

But sometimes, they would just look like penguins flapping around.

With Dad and Papa, maybe I don't need a penguin after all.

I didn't get my penguin that day or the next day or the day after that.

But it's alright since Papa said that I could visit the zoo again anytime I wanted to.

I wish I could live in a zoo.

But that would mean I won't get to watch dad work anymore...

Seeing my dad work beats a trip to the zoo anytime.


	3. Tuxedo

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 185  
**Rating: **K+

**AN:** Hey guys! Big big thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! You guys are totally awesome! We'd love to hear more feedback though- if you like it or not so we can adjust accordingly. You can leave **prompts** in your reviews. Prompts shall be filled as soon as possible. So, **Seafleagurl94**, we'll try to fill in your prompt as soon as possible! :)

**Enjoy and please read and review! :)**

* * *

One time, my dad woke me up in a middle of a nap and dressed me up. I didn't pay attention because I still felt like sleeping.

He had me stand in front a mirror and held me tight.

I looked and I was like, woooooow.

My dad said it was called a tuxedo. I touched the 'tuxedo' and it felt really smooth.

My dad had me face him and he apologized to me because he couldn't get me a penguin. He said, papa tried too...but he just couldn't get the zookeeper to say we could keep one.

He made me look like one instead. Which is even better!

I walked around like penguin with my arms at my sides, and my legs going different directions.

I didn't notice when papa got into the room, but he chuckled and ruffled my hair. I love it when he ruffles my hair.

Then dad 'tutted' and walked over to me and fixed the mess papa made. He said papa was unbelievable.

I like it too when dad combs my hair with his hands.

It's like magic.


	4. Big Boy

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 382  
**Rating: **K+

**AN:** Hey guys! Thank you for your support! We plan on posting everyday while our schedule is still a bit free. Feel free to follow us on tumblr too! We're still under the name 'hamxcheese' on tumblr! :)

Also, to clarify: Dad is Kurt Hummel and Papa is Sebastian Smythe. :)

We'd love to hear more from you guys! Do you love it or do you hate it? Prompts are welcome too! We're working on the prompts as of now and we're just waiting for the right time to squeeze in the prompts that has been sent in. But please, send us prompts! :D

**Enjoy and please read and review! :)**

* * *

Papa said that I was going to be a big boy now that I'm about to enter the second grade. It's really cool since every time I go to school, Papa would always make me a sandwich even if he was up all night doing stuff.  
I don't really understand what he's doing half of the time. I think he's just coloring all of those pages with a yellow marker.

I remember that I borrowed the marker without permission one time and Papa was so mad at me. He said that I shouldn't play with his toys but really, it's not that fair since Papa plays with my toys all the time. I tried to give him a crayon instead 'cause I really like the marker.  
Papa looked like a shiny red balloon then. Dad said that Papa was mad and that I should go to my room.  
It's funny how Dad knows what to say to Papa to calm him down...  
Sometimes, Dad would get Papa a cupcake...  
Or Dad just gives him more thimbles.

Dad always puts me on time outs but I know since I'm growing older now that I don't have to go to time outs. I was a big boy now and that meant that I could do stuff that I wanted to do.  
I'm really excited for Show and Tell tomorrow during homeroom.

I'm pretty sure that everyone will bring something stupid since the teachers said that pets weren't around. Some kid even thought that he could show his imaginary friend.

I'm bringing Buttons though since he's part of my family. That's what Papa insists whenever Buttons jumps on the bed and Dad goes all mad that there's a dog on the bed. Sometimes, I wish I wanted a cat so that Dad wouldn't be grumpy around Buttons all the time.

But I saw him giving treats to Buttons when he thinks that Papa isn't there. I think that Dad likes Buttons as much as I like Buttons.  
But that's just silly since I like Buttons a lot.

But I like Dad and Papa more than Buttons.  
That doesn't make me a bad boy, right?


	5. Only Child

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 185  
**Rating: **K+

**AN:** Hello! As always, we would like to thank all of our readers for still sticking with us all this time. And to the ones who submitted prompts, thanks for trusting us with those. We truly appreciate your suggestions (we didn't even think of some of them)!

In any case, we're about done with some of the prompts, so we're just waiting for the right time to squeeze it in the story. :)

Also, feel free to follow us on tumblr too! We're still under the name 'hamxcheese' there! :)

**Enjoy and please read and review! :) and don't be afraid to send in more prompts! :D**

* * *

Sometimes, I don't like being the only little kid in the house.

I'm the only one who has to pick up toys

And pick up dog poop (Bleeeech!).

I'm the only one who has to eat all the vegetables (Dad doesn't count 'cause he likes it).

I'm the only one who has to sleep early on school days.

I'm the only one who still has singing sessions with Auntie Rachel.

...

But I guess it's okay.

Because I'm the only one Grandpa Burt plays cars with. I'm the only one Grandma makes cookies for. Mamie and Papie are always buying souvenirs for me and ONLY me… and Buttons is MY dog; I can keep him to myself!

But I guess the best thing about being the only little kid in the house is I can eat all the Ham and Cheese sandwiches I want. I don't even have to share my special seat in Dad's room.

And the bestest part?

I'm the only one who can snuggle in with Dad and Papa in bed during stormy nights…

Not because I'm scared or anything.

But they are.


	6. Show and Tell

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 223  
**Rating: **K+

Hey guys! Sorry if we updated late this time around! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. :) As for how Spencer looks like, we're going to tackle his looks in one of these drabbles. :) Please wait and see?

Feel free to send in prompts!

Also, feel free to follow us on tumblr too! We're still under the name 'hamxcheese' there! :)

Please review! We would love to hear more from you guys. :D Enjoy!

* * *

It's finally the day for Show and Tell!  
I told Papa that I was allowed to bring Buttons to school today.  
I wanted to put him in my bag but Papa said that he couldn't fit.  
Buttons is bigger now so we have to walk him around and stuff.

So I walked with Buttons to school.  
I even got to hold him by the leash and everything!

It was so cool since everyone else brought stupid stuff like a doll or a flower or a toy car.  
I have dozens of toys at home but there's only one Buttons!  
School was fun today since I got to go home earlier.  
It was more fun since Dad and Papa brought me home.  
Usually Papa would be home when it's almost dinner time but they said that they had to talk to the "principal".

They said I wasn't allowed to bring Buttons but Buttons is my family too!  
I was put on time out today for bringing Buttons to school…  
And because I said a bad word to my teacher.  
I called her stupid for calling Buttons a monster.  
I think monster should be a bad word too.  
Monsters hurt my Dad and Papa and Buttons would never hurt them!  
I think teacher should be put on time out too.


	7. Tellyphone

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 282  
**Rating: **K+

Sorry for the delay in posting. We were busy this week but we're probably going to start picking up the pace this coming week. As for the prompts, we're going to fill them soon. :) Thank you for being patient! :)

Also, feel free to follow us on tumblr too! We're still under the name 'hamxcheese' there! :)

Please review! We would love to hear more from you guys. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Hi. I'm Spencer. I'm Eight.

I like robots, and cars and stuff. I like watching TV, playing videos games...and yeah.

I like playing with my dog. I like Ham and Cheese Sandwiches. I like watching my Dad work in his room.

But I, Spencer Smythe, don't like answering the telly-phone.

Ever since a man called and screamed at me... I don't like answering phones anymore.

my dad and papa were really mad. they said that man was a bad man.

but one time, when they didn't think I was listenin' I heard dad and papa say that they were monsters. Monsters who couldn't leave them alone. just because they were together even though they're both boys too.

I really don't get it. dad and papa are the best. they're really happy and they fight sometimes, but I can count more times dad gave papa thimbles than times they fought (and it's about this many).

Dad and Papa answer the phone all the time now.

And they let me use it sometimes. They let me use it to hear Grandpa Burt say that he loves me. They let me use it to hear Auntie Rachel singing (which I don't like sometimes, but I love her). Unca' Blaine would ask me how Buttons was doing. he'd say he'd call for Buttons... But before he hung up, he'd say he was calling for me.

The best phone calls are the ones with dad or papa on the other side.

Before hanging up, we'd see who can give more kisses over the phone.

I've never won that game.


	8. First Crush

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 208  
**Rating: **K+

Oh god! We're terribly sorry for the delay. We have been too busy for the past week and we did not know which drabble to post next. We're fixing the prompts and we promise that we're going to post soon.

The other reason that hamxcheese has been MIA for the past week is that we've been working on a prequel story called **Checkmate**. It tells the story of how Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel got together. Please read it to know more about Spencers' parents and their back stories! :)

Also, feel free to follow us on tumblr too! We're still under the name 'hamxcheese' there! :)

Please review! We would love to hear more from you guys. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Hi. I'm Spencer. I'm Eight… and a half!  
And today I saw an angel!

Dad said that I was crazy when I told him. He said angels weren't real. I said that they were.

I told him that we met in the playground.  
Papa was reading a newspaper while I was playing on the swings.  
Then there was this girl and she was awesome! She was with her sister too. Her sister was littler than me!  
She taught me how to fly like Superman does.  
We played the whole day and for lunch? We shared my Ham and Cheese sandwich.  
She said she loved it too!

Dad told me that she was being my friend but I said that I felt like I ate butterflies around her.  
I knew I loved her so much!

But when I met her the next day, she introduced me to this big boy. She said that he was her boyfriend.  
She told me that she was going to College soon- like school but for older people.  
She told me that I was a good boy.

I know that she's eighteen or something but I swear I'm going to be grown up soon!  
I'm pretty sure I'd never find someone like her again.


	9. Halloween

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 242  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Sorry for the delay dears! We had a lot of schoolwork that we had to finish. However, since we have our term break now, we would try and push out as many chapters as we could before the university gets a hold of our lives again.

To the readers of **Checkmate**, the prequel to this story, we'll try our best to shell out Chapter 3 this week. :)

Also, feel free to follow us on tumblr! We're under the name 'hamxcheese' there! :)

This chapter is a fill from **gleefan2012**'s prompt: _HALLOWEEN**.**_ Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

I hate my dad.

I hate that he has lots and lots of work.

I mean, I love it when dad's sewing and making outfits but I wish he spent more time playing with me.  
I hate my dad!

He promised that he would make my costume for Halloween.  
He makes the best costumes after all.  
He promised me but since mamie asked dad to make last minute clothes for his show, he said he couldn't make my costume this year.

Dad makes the best ones though. I don't look like any other prince or pirate or ninja! I look the coolest out of everyone and I win best costume every time!  
That's why I love Halloween the best.  
And that's why I hate my dad.

I was supposed to dress up as Superman this year cause he is the coolest superhero ever.  
But since dad can't make my costume, papa bought mine from the store.  
But he got Spiderman instead.  
I don't want to go trick or treating anymore.

"Spencer?"  
Dad was calling me.  
He has some cupcakes and... a cape?  
It wasn't like I was crying or anything.  
I just had something in my eye when I saw a Superman costume that dad made.

"Halloween would be a disaster if Superman wasn't there to make sure that everybody's safe," Dad said with a wink.

I think my dad's secretly Superman.  
...I take back what I said.  
I love my dad.


	10. Blocks

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 208  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Hey guys! We know it's been a while and we are really sorry that we haven't been pushing out chapters as often as we wanted. We're really behind on schedule but with deadlines here and there, we just did not have enough time to write anything. Luckily, we have this chapter written up and most like, we will update another chapter tomorrow. Cross your fingers, yes? :)

For followers of _Checkmate_, the prequel to this story, we might have the chapter up in a couple of hours.

Follow **hamxcheese** on tumblr! :) You can also track: **fic: spencer**!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Blocks**

Sometimes, Dad meets up with Mamie to give him one of his shiny dresses. He said that it's his job.  
It's weird though since Papa said that jobs were supposed to suck.  
But it doesn't look like Dad hates his job at all. He would usually hum and sing while working.  
There were times when he gets his "blocks". I'm not really sure what those mean but they Dad pretty upset.  
Whenever he gets one of those block things, he says that he can't work anymore.  
Which is completely silly since Dad is magical all the time.

Four times a year, he would lock himself in his workroom.  
I sometimes hear him cry when he gets those block things. I know Papa could hear him too but usually, during those times, he would have more of those papers that he has to color. I even offered to help him color some of 'em but he said that I wasn't a "grown-up" yet.

It happens when a "show" comes up.  
I always try to stay up so I can watch him on TV but Papa said that Dad's shows are never on TV.  
Sometimes, I would pray that Dad would quit his job 'cause I hate seeing him upset.


	11. Party

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 248  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

We know we promised that we were going to update soon but we're really swamped with so many things left and right. So sorry about that. Just to clear things up, Mamie is what Spencer calls Sebastian's mom and Papi, Sebastian's dad. This chapter makes references to Chapter 3, Tuxedo. So you might want to read that again so it's easier to understand. :)

For readers of **Checkmate**, we're going to try our best to upload the chapter as soon as possible! The last part's really giving us trouble. :(

Follow **hamxcheese** on tumblr! :) You can also track: **fic: spencer**!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Party**

One time, Dad dressed us all up as penguins and he said that we were going to meet up with Mamie and Papi.  
They had one of those parties and apparently, everyone wanted to look like penguins too.  
Papi said that he loves penguins as much as he did.

It was weird to see so many people dressed up as penguins. I thought my "tuxedo" was special...  
I wanted to cry when I saw that all the little boys had these on too.  
I was so upset and I wanted to go home.

And then Papa reminded me that my tuxedo was one of a kind...  
'Cause mine has secret pocket and on that secret pocket with a penguin sewn on it.  
'Cause Dad made it especially for **me**.  
And then I wasn't upset anymore.

Y'know, sometimes, Papa can say all the wrong things and he makes Dad frown a lot.  
But Papa makes sure that I was all happy.  
Papa says that he likes making me happy because he loves me a lot.  
And then he would look at Dad with those weird eyes that he has only for Dad.  
Papa always looks at Dad whenever he talks about love.  
I think Papa loves Dad too but I think it's supposed to be a secret...  
'Cause they only whisper it to each other when they think that no one else is looking at them.  
And after that, they share a thimble... On the lips!


	12. Spelling Bee

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 152  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

So sorry about the delay. We have no excuses.

Please don't kill us.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spelling Bee**

Yesterday, we had a spelling bee at school.

I was in it 'cause I'm the best speller in class.

My dad was there and papa was too.

They had cameras and little flags. It was funny 'cause dad was forcing him to hold a little red one.

Grandma was there, but grandpa wasn't.

It's okay because he told me to kick butt on dad's phone. I told him I would.

I promised.

Dad had me spell 'onomatopoeia' before going up and Papa ruffled my hair. Dad pulled me back to fix it.

I was so happy when I got 1st runner up but when I saw a girl get the trophy I wanted, I knew it meant that I didn't win. All I got was a ribbon and some stupid candy.

We went home and I threw the ribbon away.

I'm hiding in my closet right now.

No one's allowed to tell.


	13. Fishing Trip

**Title:** Spencer  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 164  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Hey guys~ We're trying to update as often as we can. For those who did not notice, we have uploaded Chapter 4 of **Checkmate**. Please check it out. :) Here's the new chapter for Spencer! We hope you guys like it. Please review! Reviews are really awesome. :3

Follow **hamxcheese** on tumblr! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fishing Trip **

Hi. I'm Spencer.  
And I love my dad lots.  
Don't get me wrong. I also love my papa.  
But sometimes, papa is dumb.  
Oops. I wasn't supposed to call papa dumb.  
Okay. Sometimes, papa says things smart people don't say.

You would think that with those big glasses of his, he'd be really smart.  
Dad said papa wears glasses 'cause he doesn't like vegetables.  
I wonder if I will wear glasses someday.  
I think dad's the only one who likes vegetables.  
Buttons doesn't like vegetables either.  
But we both like French fries.

Anyway, papa's taking me to this fishing trip.  
He says dad's not coming because he doesn't like waking up early on weekends.  
Papa says we have to get up before the sun is up.  
Papa said that I'm not allowed to watch Batman tonight.  
Told you papa says dumb stuff.  
Dad would know that Batman beats fish any day.  
Papa doesn't.

But I guess spending a day with papa would be cool too.


End file.
